


What Is In A Name

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Femslash Takeover [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Natasha and Pepper got together.</p>
<p>Written for Femslash Takeover January Prompt: Beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is In A Name

“I’m going to do what?” Pepper asked.

Coulson didn’t even flinch. Normally people flinched when Pepper’s voice hit that particular octave of disbelief.

“You are going to allow Agent Romanov to go undercover as Natalie Rushman in Stark Industries. And knowing Mr. Stark, within thirty seconds of meeting her, he will be hiring her as his new PA.” Coulson said, completely deadpanned.

“And if he doesn’t?” Pepper asked.

“He will Miss Potts.” Natasha assured, completely confident in her ability to get Tony to slobber all over himself over her.

“And technically you will be my PA. He is signing over the company to me in the morning.” Pepper said, leaning back in the booth while her fingers danced over the red table separating herself from Coulson and Natasha.

Natasha and Coulson shared a look at the new information though.

“He’s signing the company over to you? Why?” Natasha asked.

“I have been asking that question since he brought up the idea twelve hours ago. If I ever figure it out, I’ll let you know.” Pepper said, looking around the mostly deserted donut shop they were sitting in.

“I’ll see you in the morning Miss Potts.” Natasha said, sliding out of the booth in one easy movement.

Coulson was far less graceful sliding out, but he shook Pepper’s hand after he stood. “I promise you Miss Potts, Agent Romanov’s presence will not affect your work at Stark Industries. This is mostly for Mr. Stark’s protection.”

“Phil, what is going on? The last time I saw you Obadiah almost killed him.” Pepper let the worry slip into her voice for the first time since Phil had called her.

“I’m not entirely sure yet, Miss Potts, but I believe we will all sleep better knowing a woman who can kill you with nothing more than her thighs will be there to protect both yourself and Mr. Stark.” Phil said before following Natasha out of the shop.

Pepper didn’t sleep well that night. On top of the cold, she was plagued by dreams of Natasha killing people with nothing more than her body as a weapon.

Pepper was proud of herself the following morning when she managed to school her expression upon seeing Natasha – wait Natalie – walking into the gym. She didn’t do so well when she started looking over Tony’s shoulder to ogle the same pictures she was chastising him for looking at, of Natasha in a various states of undress for some modeling work.

And when she saw her take Happy down, well, her stomach had tightened in an absolutely delicious way, and she was definitely feeling a little warmer.

“I want one.” Tony said, watching Natasha walk away.

And Pepper knew that the best way to cement that Natasha would have a position as PA, was to tell him no. So she did.

And he played right into her hand. She feigned surprise when she saw Natasha in France, but really she knew she would be there. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket, and by the time she got back to the states, all her time turned into handling the PR nightmare that was what happened in France.

Then the birthday party happened.

Once everyone was safe, Pepper had collapsed against Natasha in a hotel room. “I can’t do this anymore. He is going to kill me.”

Natasha held her up until they managed to get to the bed, and then with practiced care took off Pepper’s shoes and thigh highs. “He will probably kill us all.” She said after a moment.

“You’re probably right.” Pepper exhaled before flopping back on the bed. “I have seen him do a lot of stupid shit, but this. This is by far the highlight.”

“He asked me a peculiar question before the party started.” Natasha said, sitting down on the bed, pulling Pepper’s head into her lap.

“Yea?”

Natasha nodded. “He asked me, if this was my last birthday, what I would do. Maybe my answer was the wrong one.”

“What did you tell him?” Pepper asked, looking up at her.

“That I would spend it with whomever I wanted, doing whatever I wanted to do it with.” Natasha answered, carding her fingers through Pepper’s hair.

“I think that’s a good answer. Who would you spend your last birthday with?” Pepper just wanted the keep the conversation going, because talking to Natasha was soothing.

“Probably Coulson and Clint. They are probably the closest thing I have to family. Although I would like to think I have a new friend, but I’m not sure she thinks of me the same way.”

Pepper hummed before talking. “Coulson seems like a good guy. I don’t know Clint but if he is lumped together with Coulson, he’s probably a good guy too. But if you don’t know if this other woman thinks of you the same way, maybe you should just ask.”

Natasha’s lips quirked to the side, a small smirk playing across her features. “Well then, Miss Potts, would you consider me a friend?”

Pepper sat up, turning in one swift motion to face Natasha. “Me?”

Natasha nodded, finally taking her own heels and thigh highs off. “I have spent the better part of a few months with you, and I genuinely think you are an amazing woman. If I thought I could poach you away from Stark and get you into some fighting classes I would be recommending you for SHIELD.”

“Then I believe we should get on a first name basis. Friends normally don’t call each other by their last name.”

“I think I will call Coulson, Coulson until the day we die.” Natasha joked, before nodding in agreement to Pepper. “But I think I can handle calling you Virginia.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “No one calls me Virginia except for stupid reporters. You’ll call me Pepper, like the rest of the people I consider my friends.”

“Pepper.” Natasha said the name, letting it roll over her tongue like a fine wine before nodding. “Then it is only fair you call me Natasha.”

“Natasha is much prettier than Natalie.”

“They are the same name.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Natasha. “That’s a Russian thing isn’t it?”

Natasha smirked again but nodded. “There are a lot of things about me that are Russian things. I think most of them you will enjoy.”

Pepper cocked her head to the side before Natasha leaned in closely, her lips less than an inch away from Pepper’s ear, and whispered, “Like my flexibility”.


End file.
